


Prometheus

by tolarian



Series: Prometheus [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Consent, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Movie, Praise Kink, Synonyms, Tentacles, but like in a consensual way, imagined vore, references to Greek mythology, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolarian/pseuds/tolarian
Summary: Why had he agreed to poke through a thesaurus? Venom delights in discovering words outside of his head and then tasting them from the inside, seeing what connotations they hold for Eddie. Some days, Venom likes teasing him with sensory words; others, they explore Eddie’s impressions of abstract concepts like two high teenagers.Today is a sensory day.





	Prometheus

**Author's Note:**

> Bless this fandom and its insatiable appetites. This is just a (slightly) porny bit of fluff. I would say this is barely Mature, for the most part, but I think the references to imagined vore push this into Explicit territory. Thanks very much for reading! Please consider commenting!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all errors are my own.
> 
> Content warnings at the end.

 

**Delicious, Eddie.** Venom shows him their sensory experience of the tentacles wrapped around him, the mobile flesh that hugs his body. He does look a little bit like a dumpling, like a mermaid’s purse on the beach.

**Toothsome.** The suggestion of glinting fangs in the surface of Venom’s skin. Their skin. They could be covered in teeth like a shark. After finding out about them, Venom has been inordinately interested in sharks. Eddie had suggested they go to an aquarium, but the symbiote does not like seeing predators in enclosures. They had made a counter-offer: swim out to sea and find some. And eat them.

**Delectable.** In the writhing flesh, there are the barest hints of suction against the places Eddie is most sensitive. He wriggles and there is laughter in his head. Why had he agreed to poke through a thesaurus? Venom delights in discovering words outside of his head and then tasting them from the inside, seeing what connotations they hold for Eddie. Some days, Venom likes teasing him with sensory words; others, they explore Eddie’s impressions of abstract concepts like two high teenagers.

Today is a sensory day. Ever since he met his daily word count, he’s been tortured with words that Venom believes describe him; he has to feel the words and, every time, be told he is more than that. Sweeter, stronger, better. Now they are working through synonyms for tasty, which reflect Venom’s obsessions. Eating. And Eddie.

“Aw, c’mon, V. You’re embarrassing me.”

**Scrumptious. We are so lucky, Eddie. We may eat you every day.**

“Prometheus,” Eddie finds himself saying as Venom shifts around him, pulling ropes of tension over their skin, through it. It’s a little dizzying but he’s as grounded as he could ever be.

He can feel Venom shuffling through his memories for the myth. They don’t need to look far, of course, but the symbiote revels in any new information and now, probably knows things about Greek mythology that Eddie forgot by fourth grade.

**Incorrect. We are not a bird. Birds are delicious, like you Eddie.**

“I don’t know, bud. You taste okay,” Eddie says, fending a questing tentacle away from his mouth. As enclosed as he is in shifting coils, he can only turn his head, make funny faces to avoid what Venom is teasingly brushing against his lips. “But I’m not hungry right now,” he insists.

**Nonsense. You are in constant need of energy. Perhaps you are the man in the myth, since we require that energy to rebuild you. We were being primarily metaphorical, but we could eat your liver and regenerate it quickly enough you would not be harmed. What do you think, Eddie?**

Eddie finds himself imagining it, without any prompting from Venom beyond the question. They let Eddie create the image: his particularly sensory focus interests Venom immensely.

Venom eating him alive with rows of teeth, blood dripping from their tongue as they shredded Eddie from the inside. Pain enough to pass out, to die, but not being allowed to do either. Venom lapping up his entrails and fluids, forcing his body to produce new ones. It’s horrifying, but it’s more than that.

“You spoil me, V. Promise you wouldn’t leave me missing a few parts?”

**Never, Eddie. We would never let you die. We only let you suffer within particular parameters because you enjoy it so. Are all your kind so obsessed with sensation?**

“Maybe not quite the way I am, bud.” He can feel the symbiote questing inside him, pressure cupping unseen organs, like he might hold a grape between his teeth before biting down. He knows with absolute certainty that Venom wants to suck his lymph and strain it between their teeth. “I’m a little unusual.”

**Good. You are special, Eddie. You are perfect for us in every way.**

“You’re making me blush,” he says, both relieved and a little disappointed when he feels Venom redirecting their attention to his skin, to the shivers they produce when they brush this spot _just so_.

He groans, covered but exposed. Helpless but constantly receiving care and attention like he’s never had in his life.

**One of our favorite quirks of your physiology** , they say. **Vasodilation. The skin floods with blood.**

It does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, consider [reblogging it on Tumblr!](https://tolarianfic.tumblr.com/post/180226724549/prometheus)
> 
> Content Notes:  
> \- Eddie is restrained by Venom (consensually); multiple references are made to teasing stimulation of Eddie's skin by Venom's tentacles  
> \- Venom is performing a kind of praise kink, which makes Eddie mildly uncomfortable (but he consents to, and could stop if he wished)  
> \- After being asked about the prospect of Venom eating his organs and regenerating them, Eddie imagines this in some detail; this might cross into body horror for some  
> \- Venom teases him by appearing poised to do that (but they do not)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper”" and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
